Enterprise Workspace (EWS) technology leverages existing enterprise portal (EP) capabilities and acts as an “add-on” to EP technology. For example, EWS user interface (UI) technology can run on top of existing EP technology. EWS functionality can provide a flexible, intuitive environment for single EWS users or groups of EWS users (or both) to create, integrate, organize, compose, modify, and delete content, through the use of modules, both structured and unstructured, on EWS pages within an EWS. EWS technology can allow EWS users to take advantage of a “self-service” approach that is a decentralized approach in assembling content on EWS pages, often without involvement by an enterprise's information technology group.
An EWS, therefore, is a central point where multiple EWS users can share content. Each EWS user can receive permission to access the EWS, and the content in the EWS. Each EWS user can be assigned permissions and roles that, in conjunction with a permission/role policy, can determine the content that each EWS user can access in the EWS. In some situations, an EWS user can be assigned a global role with respect to the EWS. In such situations, however, the EWS user may not be able to participate in the EWS in a role other than the global role that has been assigned to the user.